madisonhighfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SCherry08
Welcome Hi, welcome to Madison High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Kate Ray91899/Is there anyone here page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 12:13, August 15, 2011 Yay, Admin!:) Thank you so much! I can't wait for Madison High! But how do you adopt a wikia? If it's possible, can you tell me because I want to take over a wikia because the founder never does anything! She/he just created it and that's all! Thanks again! -Jessie1010:) Jessie1010 22:32, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much! -Jessie1010 Jessie1010 01:12, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay! I'll try to adopt it. But do you know how to adopt a wiki? Can you give me the procedures? Once I do adopt it I will deifnitely make you admin! -Jessie1010:) Jessie1010 02:49, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks! I'm going to try to adopt it as soon as I do more edits on the page! -Jessie1010:) Jessie1010 22:19, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Serious help with Wiki! Hi! I just wanted to tell you that the Madison High wiki needs some serious help. A lot of pages don't have the information it should have, a lot of pages need to be added, a lot of pages need to be deleted, a lot of things need to be edited and there are a lot of things that need to be corrected. There are three Cherry O'Keefe pages.Two of them had the named spelled wrong and one with the name spelled worng is in the main characters column and it needs to be changed but only the founder can change it. Also there is a lot of information that needs to be edited and many pages need to be deleted. I'm going to do as much as I can but can you help me please? The wiki really needs it. Thank you! -Jessie1010 Jessie1010 00:32, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Your Admin! Hi! I have officially made you admin! Congratulations! Thanks for editing already! And your welcome for making you admin! And you know the new pages I added at the top of the page? Well we have to start to create those pages and build them. I have a lot of pictures to put on this wikia so I'll have to get those, too. Thanks! I'm looking forward to working with you! Jessie1010 23:44, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Edit more! You haven't edited at all since I adopted the Madison High wiki! You better edit more or else I am going to not make you admin anymore. I have done thousands of things! I'm doing all the work! I didn't edit for 3-4 days because I was leaving that space for you to edit! But you haven't edited anything! There are cast pages that need to be edited! Their are character pages that need to be edited and I'm here doing all the work! There is so much you can do and you do nothing! I don't want to sound mean but get your act together or I'll have to ask you leave the wiki! -Jessie1010:) Jessie1010 18:16, September 29, 2011 (UTC) You'ver made very minor '''edits! You just added unnessesary pictures! I understand that you have been busy but I've seen that you've made edits on many other wikis! I've seen them and you've been on live chats! So you have time! And don't tell me that there is nothing to edit because there is A LOT! I refuse to do all the work here! I don't want to be mean but you really have to edit more, please. Right now, we don't have a lot of admins. Once we get more admins, you can go down to editing at least once a week. But right now, it's only you and me so you're going to need to step up your game. Thank you.:) -Jessie1010:) Jessie1010 01:09, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't reverse your edits to the theme. I just changed the background. And there are many things to edit! Character pages, cast pages, and I have many photos that I haven't uploaded on the wiki yet! There are a lot of things you can do. You just have to look really deep for the information. That's what I did. So fyi, there is so much you can do. I'm really trying to say this the nicest way I can but it's really hard to do that. You have to understand that there is a lot to be done. f you can't commit to the wiki then you shouldn't be an admin. I'm not going to take you off. I'm just saying, please''' edit more.:) -Jessie1010:) Jessie1010 01:20, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for making the effort to make more edits:) Sorry for Overreacting!:) Hi SCherry08! I just wanted to say sorry about how I reacted to you not editing often! I overreacted! I have to understand that you were busy and I was just editing a lot! I'm sorry for being kinda rude! It would just be nice if you edited a little more often. But I understand if you only edit once a week because ya know, people are really busy! Once we get the entire wiki developed we can take a long break! All we need to do is just finish developing pages and then just wait until we hear more things about Madison High! So anyway, sorry again! Take care! Bye! :) -Jessie1010 Jessie1010 03:11, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I was wondering if I culd be an admin/and or beareaucrat on this wiki? I was interested in making a wiki for this show, until I stumbled across this wiki. Hopefully this show moves past the pilot page. I promise I will help around alot, and I'm interested in trying out new layouts and designs, to make the wiki look better and informative. Please reply, thank you. (: MaryanHPotterFan98 14:04, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Play Cool! I'm a professional actor so I have a lot of experience. But who do we audition? Is this an online play? Thank you so much for the offer but I already have a lot of things to do and I would not be able to commit to the play! I would love to tryout but I can't right now! Thanks anyway!:) -Jessie1010:) Hi, I just wanted to tell you that I'll take care of anything concerning admins. Just telling you. Thank you. -Jessie1010:) PS. We are looking for admins. I know exactly where to find Madison High information and we are looking for people like them. Don't think that there is nothing about Madison High that we know yet because there is. You just need to know the resources to go to. So don't tell people if they can be admin or not. I'll take care of that. 1010 00:09, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm not trying to act bossy towards you and if you are feeling that way, I am truly sorry. I don't want to be mean but I just really like things to be organized and we should be looking for admins for many reasons. 1. The rest of the wiki needs to be developed (like cast oages, things like that). 2. We need to be ready for when we do get new imporant information. I think we should be equal partners. But if were equal partners we need to agree on things and we need to edit the same amount (unless we have specific resaons why we can't edit). I'm just saying, But, I'm very sorry if I have acted rude towards you in any way.:) -Jessie1010 1010 00:26, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm on the right page with you! Great! And you can help picking admins! Right now I think we just need 1 or 2 more admins. No more bureacrats.;) =) -Jessie1010 PS. I know you're trying to help make the layout better but can I change the link color? You can't really see the links when it's yellow. It's too bright:) 1010 00:53, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ? I dont exactly understand, what? Gotcha, could make good admin. -Jessie1010:) JESSIE1010 17:35, November 12, 2011 (UTC) No, let's take that admin off:) -Jessie1010;) JESSIE1010 22:09, November 17, 2011 (UTC) What account? I'm confused. JESSIE1010 02:27, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, you have to give me the account link first and that suck it thing in your signature wasn't nessecary. JESSIE1010 21:30, November 21, 2011 (UTC)